Earthbound Butterfly
by Smoke on Mirrors
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee are sent on an undercover mission to America. They have to infiltrate the most horrifying place in humankind...high school. Who knew that pretending to be normal was so hard? The Millenium Earl and the Noah aren't making it easier, either... FemAllen/Lavi and FemAllen/Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! My first mutli-chappie story! YOU GUYS HAD BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT….please? The inspiration for this? I don't like yaoi, but I absolutely adore a female Allen! There aren't that many stories of that, so if you know any, I'd be very happy if you mention some!**

**I also like stories where they go undercover, so if you guys could be wonderful and recommend some?**

**Okay, my page breaks aren't working and I'm semi-new here, so if you know of ANY WAY to make those line breaks, PLEASE TELL ME. I'll give you dango if you do! *holds plate of dango***

**One last thing: If any words are incomplete, my keyboard has gone to the dark side and is currently defying my fingers. Ignore the typing errors, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. If I did, Allen would be a girl, because originally, Hoshino had him as a girl. Well, he was a girl in a boy's body...just read the manga 'Zone' if you don't get what I'm saying.**

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

Of course "he" was a _she_. How could anyone not notice this? I mean, Lavi had figured it out. But it wasn't because of that keen eye of his. It was because of his rude manners. He had found out when he barged into Allen's room uninvited (again). "He" was pulling on a shirt, and whirled around in surprise to find the stupid rabbit, mouth wide open.

"He" raised an eyebrow in confusion, only to realize "he" did not have anything covering "his" chest except the medical tape" he" used to keep it flat.

"A-Ah! Lavi!" "he" stuttered. "Y-You can't just barge into a person's room without knocking first!" "he" ended "his" last sentence with a roundhouse kick, hitting Lavi square across his face and knocking him to the floor.

The kick seemed to bring Lavi back to Earth, and he refocused his eye. "Owwww….Moyahsii!" he complained. "That freaking hurt!"

"That's your punishment for breaking into my room! And while I was changing, too!" "he" shot back while putting on the rest shirt, hoping to make Lavi forget what he had just witnessed.

But fate was cruel to Allen Walker. That, and the authoress needed it for the story.

"Ne, Moyashi, I need to know something now," the red head stated seriously. "Why are you hiding the fact that you are actually a girl?'

The "he", now known as a "she" to Lavi, starting blushing and getting flustered. "W-What? No, no, no, Lavi I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she spluttered out.

He only grinned and ruffled her hair. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me the reason, but I already know your secret, so maybe I can help you with whatever caused you to disguise yourself as a boy." He said softly.

She sat in silence for a good five minutes, staring at the ground with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Finally, her small voice broke through the silence. "Before I met Mana, I was living on the streets. It was _terrible_," she brought her face to her hands, covering her eyes.

"Those men who were there…they never did anything serious, but one d-day…" her voice starting breaking off and small tears leaked from between her fingers.

"T-They just started t-touching me. It _hurt_, L-Lavi. They _took_ it, and I-I-" her small hiccupping sibs turned into full-blown out crying.

Lavi, who never had any experience with crying girls, was panicking on the inside.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, what do I doooooo? She's just-what do I do? Do I hug her or something? Uh, yeah! That seems to be the best course of action right now!_

Listening to his inner's advice, he grabbed Allen's shoulders and pulled her into his torso.

"L-Lavi?" she whispered.

He held her tighter, burying his face in the white hair on her head.

"It's fine, I don't mind if you cry. I'll help you."

Well that brought on a new wave of tears.

Truth be told, he was starting to feel quite helpless. All he could do was hug and stroke her hair, murmuring reassurances into her head. Times like this made him wish that he knew something about girls. All the Bookmen knowledge he has and not a single shred of information on women. Curses.

Quiet sniffles brought him away from his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry." she snuffled into his coat. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was just so afraid and I didn't trust anyone after that night. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"You shouldn't be apologizing. What those jerks did to you isn't your fault." He reassured. "I'm sure that everyone will accept you for who you are, although Komui will probably go crazy and unleash Koumrins to enact destruction on headquarters."

His joke earned a shaky giggle from the girl below him.

"So, you ready to tell people?" he asked.

Tensing up slightly, her head slowly nodded. "Mhhmm. I'm tired of keeping this secret from my friends. I want to tell."

"Ok, then." He said as he stood up, taking Allen with him. He held her hand as they slowly walked to Komui's office, her trailing behind slightly with her head down.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

Komui froze in his action of bringing his coffee mug to his lips. Did he hear Lavi clearly? Maybe he needed his head checked. The extra work was taking a toll on him after all…

"Ahem, Lavi? Could you, uh, say that one more time, please?"

The figure of Allen Walker fidgeted behind Lavi.

"I said: 'Allen's actually a girl and she wants to tell everyone at the Order now.'" Lavi stated. The white head bobbed their head in confirmation.

Oh. So he had heard right, after all. "Umm, alright then, I guess. Go ahead and tell people." He shrugged. "But Allen? Maybe you'd want a new Exorcist uniform? And would you like to change your name to a more, err, _feminine_ one?"

" I would like to keep my name, because it's the name Mana gave me," she whispered. "And a new uniform sounds nice. My old one was ruined in my last mission."

"Alright then, go see Johnny about your uniform," he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "And go ahead and tell the people after you do."

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

After a trip to Johnny (Who was totally fine with Allen being a girl. He was even more excited about designing the new uniform.) and telling random people who passed about Allen, the duo set off towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Lavi, are you sure we should tell Lenalee and Kanda?" Allen questioned hesitantly.

"Of course, Moyashi-chan!" he grinned. "They'll find out eventually, and it'll be better if they hear it from you now!"

She still looked quite unconvinced, but still allowed the red-head to drag her through the entrance of the lunch room.

People's eyes were on her and she flushed from all the attention.

"Allen!"

She whirled around to find the blur that was Lenalee running into her and Lavi's bulging eyes before she was knocked to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" Oh no. Lenalee was mad. She hates her, it's all over-

" THINK OF ALL THE SHOPPING WE MISSED OUT ON!" Wait, what?

"Wh-what?" Allen got out.

"Because you didn't tell me your real gender, I missed out on dressing you up!" she squealed. "We've got to catch up! Come, come!" She pulled a stunned Allen behind her, and left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Lavi was still staring wide-eyed at nothing. It wasn't until later that Kanda came up and smacked him that he screamed and dove for cover.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

Allen's uniform wasn't going to be finished until the tomorrow, so Lenalee insisted that she borrow some of her clothes for now; they would go shopping later.

After many, many…._many _clothes later, they found an outfit that fit Allen.

A white knit sweater covered her torso, and it hung off one shoulder. A glove snuggled her left hand and had the design of the Rose Cross on it. After pleading and much begging, Lenalee said she could keep the old boots she wore as a boy. Allen tucked the legs of the pants she was borrowing into them.

"So that's it?" she asked tiredly. "I haven't eaten yet, so I'd like to go to the cafeteria, if you don't mind." She ended politely.

Lenalee's lips widened into an "o" and said," Of course! C'mon, I'm famished as well."

She grabbed Allen's hand and a sigh escaped her lips. She was getting dragged behind people too much today.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

Empty and full plates were stacked up, taking up a full table in the cafeteria. Lenalee, now unaffected by the amount of food Allen ate, was calmly munching on a slice of chocolate cake.

The normal people who still weren't used to the sheer amount of appetite near them, were starting bug-eyed at the pair eating.

"Ah! Allen, Lenalee! I finally found you!" Lavi scrambled over to the table where said people were seated.

"Hello, Lavi!" Allen said cheerfully. "Would you like to join Lenalee and I for lunch?"

He shook his head. "Komui has a mission for all of us, and I was supposed to find you two. We'd better hurry; Kanda's waiting for us and he isn't that patient-"

He was cut off by a sense of an evil presence nearby. He stood up ram-rod straight in fear, and he slowly turned to see Kanda, which Mugen drawn and ready.

"We told you to hurry." His voice was chilling, sending shivers down the trio's spines.

"Oi, calm down, stupid Kanda. We just needed to eat."

Kanda turned his death-glare onto Allen. "You wanna die too, cross dresser?" he muttered lowly.

Allen's mouth screwed into a frown.

"Listen here, BaKanda! I don't need your whiny voice ruining my lunch!"

"I could do without you here every day as well, Moyashi. You simply existing ruins the taste of my soba every day."

"Stop fighting, you two! I'm trying to eat my cake in peace here!" Lenalee yelled.

"Allen, Yuu-chan, let's stop fighting and-"

_Shank_

Mugen had been lodged into the wall behind Lavi, and a few red hairs swiveled to the floor. The cafeteria had become completely silent by now, and had their eyes on the group.

"Don't call me by my first name, or I will make you sure regret it."

A bead of sweat rolled from Lavi's hairline as he nodded; he didn't trust his voice to keep steady.

Kanda walked over to the wall and retrieved Mugen from its place on the wall. Scowling, he turned to Allen and Lenalee, who were tapping their feet impatiently.

"Are we going or what, BaKanda?"

A small vein popped out on Kanda's head, and he swerved out of the cafeteria silently. Allen rolled her eyes and grabbed Lavi's sleeve, feeling somewhat happy that she was the one doing the dragging. Lenalee followed at the same pace, and they arrived at Komui's office with Kanda already sitting on the couch

"Lenalee!" Komui screamed as he glomped his sister. "I missed you so much!"

"Brother, I was here an hour ago…"

"Komui-san..." Allen sweat dropped at the sheer immaturity of the person responsible for the Black Order.

"Hey! Stupid sister-complex!" Kanda interrupted. "Give us the mission already!"

Komui pouted and stomped to his desk, clearly grumpy at being separated from his darling sister.

"Fine then!" he grabbed a file from the mountain of papers surrounding his desk. How he singled it out from the rest would never be known.

"Here it is! As you know, there are Akumas all over the eastern continents, as where it's the Earl works most. But now, we've received info from the Branch in North America. Apparently, the Earl is there now, with a few Noahs to back him up. Innocence is also highly suspected to be involved in this situation. We've generalized the location of the Innocence, but we need to know exactly where it is."

He stared at them, eyes now possessing a serious look.

"Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee Lee. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to-"

"Komui! Just get to the point!" they all yelled. Well, except Kanda. Right now, yelling at people was too mainstream-I mean-ok, yeah. Mainstream.

Komui was pouting again. "Fine!" he said childishly. "I guess no one likes Mission Impossible."

He cleared his throat, ignoring the glares he received. "Your mission is to blend in. Lavi, Kanda, I know that you're adults, but I need to have you all together for this one. It's bad enough that we have the Noah to deal with, but with the Earl there, anything can happen.

Lavi smiled and pulled out a thumbs-up. "You got it chief! And I'll make sure Yuu-chan here follows the rules!"

"Baka usagi! Don't use my first name!"

"Anyways," Komui said to Lenalee and Allen, completely ignoring Kanda chasing Lavi around the room. "It seems that you two will be the most responsible on this mission. Keep them in line and watch out for threats."

Allen and Lenalee nodded. "We'll be sure to whack them on the head when they get to rough." Allen nodded.

Kanda appeared behind her. "What was that?" he said darkly.

Allen smacked his head lightly. "Hey! Keep in line!" Kanda's eyes widened, as if he didn't expect the Moyashi to actually carry out what she had promised.

"Allen-chan, do you think that was-uhh…wise?" Lenalee questioned.

"Why of course," she replied. "We need to keep them in line, don't we?"

"But our mission hasn't-"

Lavi suddenly popped up in between the pair, holding a large box. "Moyashi-chaaaaan! Johnny finished your uniform earlier than expected~"

"Oooh, gimme!" Allen grabbed the box while Lenalee and Lavi crowded next to her. Even Kanda stole a few glances! Of course, he wasn't going to go over there because of his huge, bloated, manly pride.

After she ripped the top off the box, she pulled out the coat and pulled it on. It was the standard color, red and black, with the gold accents. It was long, so the end reached her feet and billowed out when it moved. The sleeves were slightly long, so it reached the middle of her palm.

A big smile stretched across her face, and Lavi and Lenalee were spazzing out with her about how wonderful the uniform was. Kanda was just…Kanda.

Jonny had been nice enough to make her some gloves, and for the heck of it, threw in a new pair of boots (Allen squealed and hugged them).

"I see you like the new uniform," Komui smiled.

"Yes! I love the boots!" she said, still hugging the shoes. Man, what is the thing with girls and shoes?

"Anyways, since Allen has her uniform, I guess your mission can start now!"

…..

"Now?! We still haven't packed!" Lenalee screeched. "Allen-chan still needs a new wardrobe and everything! Oh, just borrow from me for now. We can go shopping when we arrive in North America!"

Grabbing the white-head's hand in a tight grip, she commenced pulling her out of her brother's office.

Kanda stood up with a scowl on his face, ears ringing with the squealing emitted from the three people. Unfortunately, Lavi decided to hop alongside him, adding to the headache that was growing.

"Make sure to tell Allen and Lenalee-chan that your ride is leaving in a half hour!" Komui yelled after them.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

Finally, the group had made it to the place called the airport. A Finder was supposed to set them off, and then another one would pick them up when they arrived in America to take them to the North America Branch. Well, that was the plan, anyways. And we all know that plans never turn out the way they expect!

First off, the Finder was late, so they were wandering around. It didn't help that Allen had horrible sense of direction. Then, a person bumped into Kanda, sending the luggage carts they had to the ground and scattering the luggage. The only thing that was holding Kanda back from killing the terrified man were Allen and Lavi; and he was not going down easily. Lenalee had the easy job: trying to get the poor man up and running away from the very angry Yuu Kanda.

After that, things went smoothly. For about five minutes. Allen crashed into a couple and was yelled at in German, Kanda was hit on by a few guys (he does look like a girl…), Lavi had already picked up a bunch of fan girls, and Lenalee had to fight off said fan girls to save Allen when she talked to Lavi.

Yup. And that happened in the course of fifteen minutes.

Luckily, they found the Finder. He apologized for being late and guided them towards the monstrous thing called an 'airplane'. After a few incidents (ahem…_Kanda_), they were on their way.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, crappy ending, I know. But I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter! **

**Updating: I don't really have a set date, but I'm already starting the next chapter, so you probably have to wait about…a week? I dunno, I'm forgetful. :/**

**Anywho, I am now sending out a request for a beta reader. So if you find this story interesting or just feel like beta-reading, go ahead and tell me please! **

**If you're reading this, I would like you to review, but I guess it's ok if you don't. Either way, I'm giving you all a virtual cupcake! And if you had a bad day, here's a virtual hug!**

**I hope you all have a good week, and Gob bless!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! Welcome to the second chapter of Earthbound Butterfly! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorite, followed, and everything else! I appreciate you very much, so you all get cookies!**

**This is really late, isn't it….ah, sorry, sorry….I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS FORGETFUL! And homework...geez. Who knew it could pile up so much? AND I GOT A DATE TO HOMECOMING I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO HELP ME PLEASE. *ahem* Ehehehe…let's get on, shall we?**

**kho7gl: Thank you for reviewing! As for the pairing, I'm not sure what it will end up as, but it's most likely going to be Laven with hints of Yullen for the fans. I'm going to put a poll up soon, so we'll see who wants what. And your review made me smile. **

**Assassin Cheshire Cat: Oh, stop it you. You flatter me too much. **** I've always liked Fem Allen fics so I just decided to do one! You go on being awesome, kay?**

**Tiger723: Thank you! And I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon! AND YES. GO ALLEN! *fist pump in the air***

**And thank you to the guest who goes by Die! I have no idea who you are, but your review was appreciated.**

**Few more things: **

**I'm still looking for a beta reader for this story, so please message me if you can do it! If no one does, my keyboard is going to mess this up. It doesn't like me.**

**School's picking up, so I'm warning you guys that it **_**might**_** be a little while before you get the next chapter. I SAID MIGHT. I can still blow off homework or something. XD**

**In the last chapter, I forgot to add at the end (I said I was forgetful, right?) that Lavi and Kanda are legally adults. Lavi is 18 and Kanda is technically 19 although he's been alive for about 9 years. If you don't believe me, look it up! I'm going to make Allen fifteen, and Lenalee sixteen.**

**And that's about it, I guess. If I forgot anything, I'll add it at the bottom later. Now let us fly through the chapter! (Or read it slow so you can savor it. Either way's cool with me.)**

**Disclaimer: I own my Bible, the box of Sweet Tarts I'm eating, and my hats. What I don't own is D. Gray Man.**

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

The ride to North America wasn't the most pleasant. Wait, scratch that. It was downright terrible. The crying babies and annoying seatmates went to Kanda's head, so he might've, uh, exploded? Well, there's no need to go into the details. What resulted in his fiery wrath was he ended up sitting alone while the rest of the passengers leaning away from him as an attempt to move farther away. That's the bare details.

Allen had been so hungry she almost ate the plane out of food and complained that she was hungry again a few hours later. She fell asleep only to wake up with a crick in her neck and doodles on her face, courtesy of Lavi.

Speaking of the red-haired bunny, he was actually doing fine until multiple women started flirting with him. What happened, you ask? Well, he's now short a headband, a shirt, and a couple tufts of hair. _'Yup,' _he thought. '_Just another day in the life of a stud like me.'_

Lenalee was actually feeling okay. Except for the fact that there was a heavy-set man sitting behind her that was breathing really shallow and slow, like every breath was hard to take. He was staring at her with beady black eyes. Ok, now she wasn't doing fine.

In conclusion, no one had fun on that plane. It just proves the theory that no one _at all _was granted comfortable passage on an airplane.

When they finally arrived in America, they were exhausted and cranky. Allen and Kanda had gotten into an argument that almost led to them being arrested by airplane security, and the Finder that was supposed to take them to the North American headquarters was nowhere to be seen. On the bright side, it was a lovely day!

"Well, we're out of the plane! That's good!" Lenalee said cheerfully.

"I'm starving!" Allen moaned. "I need foooood!"

"Shut up, you stupid bean sprout!" Kanda barked. "We'll find food when we get to the North American Branch."

Lavi was digging in the pockets of the jacket he was wearing and brought out a candy bar. "Here, Moyashi-chan!" he said cheerfully. "I bought this before we left and I thought that-"Allen snatched the candy out of his hand and ate it before he could finish his sentence.

"Ahh…that feels better." She grinned at him. "Thanks for the food!"

Wait, wait, wait. Is Lavi _blushing_? Lavi never blushed! He turned away slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "N-no problem." He said casually (or at least he tried to).

Allen, who remained her oblivious self, was blind to Lavi's actions. Lenalee, however, noticed how Lavi was acting around the white-haired girl (who was getting quite a fair amount of strange looks from passing people). Blushing faces, slight stutter…those things usually mean….

"Ah!" she said out loud. '_That's it! Lavi must-_'

"Ah! Timcanpy! How'd you get past airport security? And what are you doing in my-ack! Get back here before people see you! Tiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm!"

While Allen was chasing the escaped golem, someone ran up to them and surprised them by speaking loudly and making wide gestures with his arms.

"Hello there! Are you four the ones from the European Branch? I'm Nick, the Finder who's supposed to pick you guys up! "

Lenalee swiveled around to face a Finder. He looked just like the ones from their branch, which gave her a sense of familiarity, but he had spiked up rainbow hair and piercings everywhere on his face. When he grinned, the rings pulled at his lips, making it a little disturbing to watch him smile.

He must've noticed her stunned look, because he only gave a smirk and said, "Welcome to America, land of the free and home of the brave. Here, we can do anything we want; within reason, of course. You are now currently in New York City."

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee stared at his hair. "S-so that's not your real hair, correct?" Lenalee questioned a bit timidly.

"No, it's not. It's dyed." Nick tilted his head towards them to show them the top. "My hair's actually brown. Anyways, I was told that there were four of you on this mission, where's the other one? "

As if on cue, Allen turned up, gasping in air with a slight flush of her cheeks. "I-I have Tim. He won't go away again. Phew, that took longer than expected…"

Kanda smirked and took advantage of the opportunity. "Must be getting out of shape, huh, you stupid sprout."

"It's Allen!" she shot back.

"Hold up!" Nick shouted, effectively silencing (not really) the bickering pair. He brought his hand up to a dramatic pose and pointed directly at Allen. "What's an old man like you doing on a dangerous mission like this?"

Everybody suddenly froze, and Allen turned her head slowly so Nick could see her face properly.

"I'm a freaking fifteen year old girl!" she shrieked.

His jaw hit the ground (not literally, mind you.). "A girl?" he managed to squeak out.

"Yes," she huffed.

A spark of excitement and realization appeared in Nick's eyes. "Wait a moment here! White hair, scar over the left eye, your name is Allen…you're Allen Walker!"

"…."

"Uh, yes, I know who I am."

"Wow!" Sparkles erupted around Nick, which looked weird with his strange hair and face. "Is it true you regained your Innocence when it was completely broken down into particles? How about the time when you went into the Ark and took on _all _of that Noah family?! Is it true that you battled the Earl, left him severely wounded, and rode away on a flying cat leaving a rainbow in its trail?" he asked excitedly.

"….."

"Ah….she did get her Innocence back," recalled Lenalee. "It even upgraded into its complete form!"

Lavi nodded. "Yup, you're halfway wrong, though. We all did go into the Ark, but she didn't take on _all_ the Noah. She fought Tyki and me if you count Road's mind control. Our other companion and Kanda had to stay behind and take on a separate enemy." He explained.

"And yes, I fought the Earl once, with my upgraded Innocence, but it was only for a few minutes! I didn't leave him mortally wounded and I most certainly _did not _fly away on a flying cat leaving rainbows everywhere!" she said sternly, scrunching up her face.

Lavi and Lenalee burst into a fit soft giggles, which soon turned into full blown out laughing. Allen and Nick soon joined in, and no one cared that Kanda was standing straight as a stick, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth twisted as if he had something sour shoved down his esophagus. Lavi stumbled his way to the cursed girl, drunk with laughter, and slung his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, which made her start and look at him in surprise. _'He's…warm…'_ she thought as she smiled slightly. He pulled his hand back and faced Nick; finally sobering up a bit as some stray chuckles still escaped his lips. "So….are you taking us now are what?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot what I was here for!" he laughed. "We have a truck waiting, so just follow me and try not to get lost!"

The four followed Nick the best they could, and with a couple of wrong turns on Allen's part, they ended up in a beat up Jeep with dull red paint.

"Well, here she is!" he stated proudly. "My pride and joy. My pops gave it to me before he was killed by Akuma." He slammed a hand on the hood. "She still runs well, too. What're you waitin' for? Go and get in!"

The jeep was riding _huge_ wheels that were half of Allen's size, so she couldn't get find a place to climb up. She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "I, uh, can't seem to climb up," she mumbled. Nick frowned slightly and looked up in thought.

"Well, we could always go in the airport and ask for a stool. Of course, they might not have one, but-"

"Eeep!"

Nick turned his head around and saw that Kanda had grabbed the short girl around the waist and hauled her up the huge car. When she landed into the seat, she was blushing furiously.

"K-Kanda! I could've gotten up on my own!"

He scowled at her, saying, "You were taking too long you stupid Moyashi. We cannot delay this mission, and I want to get to headquarters so I can order my soba."

He earned a punch to his head. "My name is Allen! Is it so hard to remember that?!" she barked.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

A wonderful drive through traffic later (just kidding, it was terrible), the Jeep finally stopped at small white building in the middle of the busy downtown.

"Are you sure this is it?" Allen asked as she climbed down slowly. "It's a little…small."

Nick jumped out and nodded. "Yup, this is it. It's small on the outside, but that's just cuz it goes underground."

"Does it now? How far down?" Lavi questioned, Bookman instincts kicking in.

"Really far. Like, so far down I think we might touch the center of the Earth if we dug anymore!" he replied. "Anyways, let's get inside; I want to introduce you to the Supervisor. He reminds me of Komui so much, it's not even funny!"

The four paled at this. "He's not really like him is he?" Lenalee questioned. "I wouldn't really want an unconscious Allen with someone does experiment on that arm of hers again…"

"Oh, they're like twins!" Nick gushed. "Trust me, you'll love him!"

**((D. Gray Man)))**

A man with a serious looking face and stiff posture marched up to the when they had arrived at the -45th floor. His graying hair was combed back, and his face held a scowl that seemed to be set in stone. "Greetings, I am the Supervisor of the North American Branch. My name is Lucas Mothers, but you will refer to me as "sir". I dislike small children and "cute" items. I like being neat and orderly. You will do whatever I say without question, or _else._ And no laughter; I loathe happiness."

"….."

Lavi burst into laughter. He seemed to be trying to say something, but it came out something like: "I-I geth ahaha! K-Komuuu NNNIIIIIIII! nd he- nuth but-"

Lenalee stepped in and cleared her throat.

"I will translate," she said. "He is saying: "I thought you said he was like Komui, Nick. And this guy's nothing like him!"

"Of course he is!" said man said with a confused look. "Komui is the one with two weird looking dots on his forehead and always carrying a notebook around, right?"

"….."

Now Allen was rolling at the ground clutching her stomach. "He got his confused with Link! How funny is that!" she managed to get out between peals of laughter next to Lavi.

Lenalee shook her head and smiled, while Kanda rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Enough nonsense! I told you that I didn't like happiness! Everything must be gloomy and depressing!" Mathers screamed furiously. Alas, nothing could be done to quiet down the laughing duo, and their infectious laughter spread to the Finders and scientists passing through the hallway.

"No happiness! STOP LAUGHING OR YOU'RE FIRED!" he would scream at them.

"Does this usually happen?" Nick whispered to Kanda.

"Unfortunately." He replied shortly.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

After the laughing episode (which went on for a good ten minutes) they were all seated in the cafeteria, and Allen was munching away on her numerous plates of food, Lenalee with a slice of cake, and Kanda with his soba (finally, Mr. Grumpy-Pants can relax).

Lavi ran over the meeting with Mathers in his office just 30 minutes ago.

_*flashback*_

_Mathers had led them to his office, which looked just like Komui's, except neater. Much neater, Lavi had observed. Nick had gone off another way, promising to meet up with them if he could._

"_I know that with that in the European Branch," the older man started. "Those idiots let you slide without an education-"_

"_My brother taught me well!" Lenalee cut in furiously._

"_And Mana did the best he could," Allen huffed._

"_I'm a Bookman?" he had said, although it sounded like a question afterwards._

"_Who has time to read books when there's a war going on?" Kanda scoffed. _

_Mathers stared angrily at them before continuing. "Here in America, children your age need to be in school! We boast a high literacy rate due to our wonderful schooling. As your mission is to go undercover to retrieve the Innocence and investigate the rumors of the Noah, we thought that young children today might know a thing or two about the streets. Any questions?"_

"_Yes!" Lenalee spoke up. "Why did you bring us here? Doesn't the North American Branch have its own Exorcists?"_

"_Ah! I noticed that I haven't seen any either!" Allen added._

_Mathers scoffed. "Ours are currently on missions, and even if there were some here, they have no experience with the Earl or Noah. I've been told that you four are the most experienced Exorcists we have." _

_He peered at them with slightly narrowed eyes. "We have Yuu Kanda and Lenalee Lee, so far the only Exorcists to achieve the level of Crystal in their Innocence. Lavi, who has a photographic memory and mounds of Bookman knowledge crammed inside that head. And most of all, Allen Walker."_

_She stiffened at her name as he continued. "The only one who can control the Ark, one who has fought the Earl one-on-one, and managed to get a few good hits in and not to mention the supposed 14__th__ Noah."_

_Allen glanced down ward at the floor. "That hasn't been proven," she slightly whispered. _

"_Not yet, but you'll all make valuable weapons in this war."_

_This comment made Lavi clench his fists. They weren't weapons! They were human beings and more over, children! Allen was only fifteen, and Timothy, who was back in Europe, was even younger! How did they ever get their status as humans stolen from them?_

"_You are all dismissed now," the man had said nonchalantly. "At 12 o'clock, I'll have a Finder take you to the school you're supposed to be attending. Afterwards, you will come straight back to the Order. This will now be where you live, and under no circumstance will you give away our location. Understood?"_

_He got no acknowledgement as the four shuffled out his office and in search of the cafeteria._

_*back to present time*_

That had been around eleven, and thirty minutes later, they were all seated at a table, the Finders giving them a wide berth.

'_Maybe they'll forget all about school, and we won't have to go…' _he thought, trying to think positive.

"Well, well, fancy that! I'm the one taking you kiddies to school!" a familiar voice said.

Nick grabbed Lavi and Kanda in a kind of hug (which he later explained was a "bro-hug" but it wasn't enough to escape Kanda's wrath) and fist-bumped the girls.

"Now, we can't have you wearing _that _to school," he chuckled, referring to their Exorcists uniforms. "So let's get you changed!" he chucked a pile of clothes at each of them. "And hurry! You arrived here behind schedule and only have four hours of school left! "

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

Nick dropped them off a block from the school building. "Keep going until you see a giant monster with scary doors and intimidating people everywhere." He had said. The car sped off, leaving the confused quartet behind.

"Well at least we don't have to wear uniforms!" Allen tried to say positively as they were headed to the school.

She was in a tight red tee shirt with a black long-sleeved undershirt and a glove over her cursed arm. Jeans that slightly clung to her legs covered her lower half and there were high topped shoes that Nick had identified as "converse". A beanie covered most of her abnormal hair color and bright colored bands dangled on her wrists. A black, one armed messenger bag held limply by her side.

"I'm just glad they let me keep my skirt on," Lenalee chirped. "It's hard fighting in pants."

True to her words, a short skirt covered the top half of her legs and the Innocence anklets were jingling on her sandaled feet. She had pulled on a blue and white striped shirt and styled her short hair into mini pigtails at the last minute. Her purple backpack was suspended with both straps, a few books in her arms.

"I wonder if chicks here are the same as back home," Lavi joked.

Lavi kept his green headband on, but his red hair still ran wild. On top of a black tee shirt he had shrugged on a jacket similar to his Exorcist one. He still had on the white jeans he usually wore and tied on knee high boots. His hammer was shrunk down to a small size and fitted with a keychain he attached to his jeans. "It feels funny being in normal clothes." he commented as he shifted his bright green backpack on his arm.

"Humph. Let's not mess this up. Got it?" Kanda hissed at the others.

Kanda didn't really like the part about dressing up in normal clothes. For him, it was either his Exorcist coat or muscle shirt that he wore for training (do those things ever get washed?). But being on a mission means doing everything you can to complete it, so he reluctantly pulled on dark wash jeans and combat boots. A black long sleeved shirt covered the little commas of his curse trailing down his arm, and his sword was being housed in the long sports bag he carried. His backpack hung on one arm and dangled loosely on his right.

They arrived in front of a huge building, with a deserted yard and the American flag waving weakly in the slight breeze.

"I guess this is it," Lavi said. "Now all we have to do is find the main office."

Pfft. Easier said than done. They were wandering around for fifteen minutes when Allen stuck her head in the nearest classroom and asked for directions.

"Excuse me, but do any of you happen to know where the main office is? My friends and I are new here, and we need to get schedules?"

They received directions, but all of them were scolded by the fat teacher. ("You don't just barge in classrooms and disrupt my class!")

When they found the main office, they carefully walked in, not wanting to disturb anybody and get in trouble again.

"Well hi there, sweeties! What can I do you for?" a sweet faced woman seated behind a desk said.

"We're new and need our schedules," Kanda stated. "Now, preferably."

"Ah, you must be Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Allen. I'm a Finder at the Order, so you can trust me!" she chirped as she handed them each a map and their schedules. "You will all be split up based on your age. Allen, you'll be a freshman. Lenalee, a sophomore, Lavi'll be with the juniors and Kanda will go with the seniors. The only time you'll be together is at lunch and passing periods, so use the time wisely. Now go on, find your classes. Use your golems to contact each other and myself if needed."

Allen peered at her schedule and compared with the others when they walked out. "It's true, we all have lunch together."

"I'll miss you most of all, Yuu!" Lavi said dramatically, trying to hug Kanda.

"Get off me, idiot!" he yelled, pushing him away.

"But Yuuuuuu!"

"Allen, this is where I have to go. Make sure the boys behave and don't attract too much attention!" Lenalee said to her before veering to the right.

"Alright, you too!"

She sighed as she turned back to the squabbling duo. "Now how am I going to deal with you?" she muttered. "Oi! BaKanda! Your class is here!" she called, opening the door and shoving him through. "Have fun and don't kill anyone!"

Lavi popped up behind her and waved before the door shut, leaving a miffed Kanda behind.

"What are you going to do if you attract too much attention?" she scolded Lavi. "We're here _undercover_, meaning no attention what so ever!"

"Says the one with white hair!" he laughed.

"That's different!" she blushed.

They continued to walk down hallways, glancing at their maps every now and then until they arrived at Allen's class. Lavi pushed open the door and Allen saw students lift their heads up and stare at her and Lavi.

"Now don't be shy, little Moyashi~" he teased. "I'm sure they don't bite!"

"My name is Allen! And get to your class before you get in trouble!" she whispered/screamed.

"Alright! See you later!" he called out, skipping away.

"Stupid…" she muttered. Then she remembered that she had an audience.

**(((D. Gray Man)))**

**A/N: Oh, this is really late…I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! By the way, does anyone have any idea what you have to do during homecoming? Mine's this weekend and I have no idea what to do. Blah. Ok, never mind about my problems.**

**Ahem. Thank you to all who are still following this pathetic authoress, who can't even update correctly. I read over reviews and get favorites and random notifications saying I was followed during school. THIS MAKES ME HAPPY. By the way, did anyone notice that this is a really long chapter? It's like, over 4,000 words. YAY! **

**I think Mathers is one of my favorites. His grumpiness makes me want to laugh. **

**Well, I'll go ahead and post this. Everyone who reviews want a cookie? Or do you want a giant chocolate bar because IT'S HALLOWEEN TOMORROW! Woo! Go ahead and tell me if you're trick or treating or not, because I wanna know. And tell me what you're going as, because I wanna be a pirate! …arrrrgh….*holding up a badly made hook on hand***

**God bless, everyone! Be safe, have a good week! May you all come upon houses that give out king sized Snickers bars!**


End file.
